fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The New Maximal
"Hold it…right…there!" Cheetor spoke out in issuing what the caught Predacons should do, as he and the other Maximals held their weapons in the line of fire with the enemy and the pod. "Truuffhm.." Cheetor charged up his new plasma blaster gun which was different from his Quasar Blaster with it being skinner and shaped almost like a rifle. "Yeah!" Rattrap remarked off with almost teasing the Preds while he had them in his sights. "You're messin' with Maximal property!" Rattrap quirked off to state on what the Predacons were doing to their stuff that belongs to them. "Ya thievin' Preds!" Rattrap had a gloom stern expression in addressing how the Predacons were going to take away what belong to them, and it was a friend inside they cared for. "We've got a friend in there!" Rhinox stated out with a mean serious look on his face while holding his machine gun in his left hand. "And we won't let you, turn him into a Predacon!" Rhinox finished off with a last remark with sounding very furious if he thinks he'll standby to watch the Predacons change an innocent Protoform into one of them, they have another thing coming. "Surrender while you can!" K-9 offered a last warning for the Predacons to surround to the Maximals with his missile launcher pointing right at them. "If you have the logic circuits to do that!" Wolfang remarked off with his missile launcher out, as he was stating that if the Preds had any brains at all, they call it quits now, or fight a losing battle. "Admit your lost, take it from an expert when I say….YOUR TRAPPED! With no way out in getting that Pod!" Armordillo exclaimed out with a serious statement with his blaster facing the Preds in knowing from setting up traps, these Preds were caught without a way out except to flee without the Stasis Pod. "You won't stop us, Maximals!" Terrorsaur was stating out while he and the rest of the Predacons held their weapons at the ready to fight the Maximals off for the pod if they must. "Stomp..stomp…STOMPhmm…." There was a sudden ground shaking event that caught the Preds attention to look away at an open spot. "Fruuopmm…/Boommvhhm…." Then from over a snowy hill, Megatron had jumped over it and landed on the snow surface that shook the ground. "They certainly, shall Not!" Megatron declared out in his sheer statement in not going to lose this battle or the pod to the Maximals. "Truugruuvhm…" Soon the Maximals turned their attention to point all their weapons right at Megatron, making him be outgun here. "Megatron - TERRORIZE!" Megatron shouted out his code to transform himself in this conflict before the Maximal group. "GruauaARrrugh!" He roars out, as he soon transformed into his Robot Mode in being ready now. "Stomphmm.." He takes a step forward with his left tail weapon cross before him. "The Stasis Pod is ours, Maximals!" Megatron declared out by right, that the pod is the Predacons prize now. "For I know your weaknesses!" At the silent tone of his voice, this caught a curious, yet cautious Rhinox's attention. "Ye-e-s-s-s!" At Megatron's sounding joy at what he has to defeat the Maximals, it made Rhinox's eyes glared down in not trusting or liking what Megatron has up his sleeve to turn the tides. "Gruvuhmm…" Megatron soon moves his T-Rex head over to his right side, as it's pointing it directly near the two white tigers over a snowy hill spot when they were watching this scene take effect." PRruuvhmm…/Gruuvhmm…." Megatron soon fired a purple beam from his T-Rex head, blasting it right under the snowy hill spot the tigers were standing on. "CRususfruvhmm…" Soon the snowy hill gave away, dropping the two white tigers down below. "Powfhm-powffhm…" They manage to land on their feet, but were in a near sealed off area. Megatron makes a mean face, as he takes aim with his T-REx head…directly over to the trapped white tigers are. "Grrooowwuugghh…/ROooaarrugh" The tigers were growling in sensing hostel threat from Megatron, as the villain was going to blast them while they were in near bend position to almost pounce if necessary. "Bwahah-hachachach-haaaah…" Megatron looked to the white tigers growling at him, and he cracked a smile before laughing wickedly at having these creatures in the palm of his hands. "Let them go!" Rhinox spoke out which caught Megatron's attention to look at the Maximal group with his cocky expression still there. "They're not part of this!" Rhinox stated an objection to Megatron using those that have nothing to do with their battle as some means of winning while he and the others kept a firm lock on the villain with their weapons. "That's right?" Megatron replied back in response to Rhinox's outburst of what he's doing. "Just innocent creatures?" Megatron exclaimed off with a calm agreement while looking back at the tigers in his T-Rex head's sight of firing range. "So…surrender yourselves…and this pod…" Megatron spoke in demanding a ransom of both the Maximals surrender and leave of the Stasis Pod. "Or they shall be terminated!" Megatron then stated the alternative of finishing off the wild white tigers here and now. "Grruaurghh!/GRruaArrugh!" The two white tigers were roaring with fury in being kept like prisoners, as Megatron gave a choice to his enemies if they should live or not. "Vrruoovhmm…/Vruoosvhmm…" Both K-9 and Wolfang ended up seeing this, and slowly lowered their weapons before looking to Armordillo. "Qrruuvhmm…." Armordillo saw the act, and soon followed suit of lowering his weapon before looking down towards Cheetor. "Gruuvhmmmm?" Cheetor soon lowered his weapon down in knowing they can't win this while looking to Rhinox for some helpful need advise. "Gruvhmm…/Clruffhm…." Rhinox however only sadly followed in lowering his weapon down to sulk his face downwards in seeing they can't endanger wild life, just as he looks to the last member, Rattrap. "You win!" Rattrap spoke off to say with a upset frown on his face. "Ya depraved, watt'd, stinkin' slag!" He lowered his weapon, but not before insulting in telling what Megatron is, a low villain to use innocent lives to best the Maximals that have a caring side for all living beings, even wild life. "Cultivated as always, even in defeat!" Megatron stated out while lowering his T-Rex head down to remark this towards the already defeated Maximals in their faces. "Now….Witness my moment of triumphed…" Megatron spoke off, as Rattrap and the rest had no chose but to have this guy rant and watch what he do next. "As I reprogram the Protoform Maximal within the pod…." Megatron was stomping on over from where he was, towards the pod spot. "Into a Predacon!….Ye-e-s-s-s!" Megatron declared out that he shall take this pleasant moment to change one of the Maximals Protoforms into a Predacon soldier to serve in his army. "Stomp-stomp-stomp-stomp…" Soon Megatron had reached over to the four Predacon fliers still standing by the pod before he stops before them. "OPEN the Pod!" Megatron issued out his command towards Waspinator and Manterror who saw they were spoken too. "Brusvhhmm-brrusvhhmm…." Waspinator soon went back to work, trying to use his optic beams from his eyes to open the sealed pod. "Prushsmmprusushmm…Trusushvmmm-trrusvhmm…" After taking a moment, Waspinator continued on trying to pry the pod's door hatch open. "Briziztrizizhmm…." Megatron smiled from watching his minions work over the flashy light, as he could not wait to see the Protoform inside. "Brizizitrizizi-brizitrizzmm…" Both Waspinator and even Manterror were still cutting through to open the pod in it's last bit of resistance. "Trzuzuzhh-Trzuzuhhtrssuhhm….." Waspinator was finally coming across the last spot of the hatch's door frame with his optic eyes, and then…. "Crruoofhmm…." Suddenly, the pod's door popped a bit open which made Waspinator flinch a bit in surprise. Soon the pod's door was slowly opening up, allowing all the Predacons to look pass the cover to see what was awaiting for them inside with curiosity….? "WAAAagh!" Terrorsaur yelped with wide eye surprised in seeing something that shocked him. "ARrrugh?" Lazorbeak screeched in the same expression in seeing, but not believing this as well. "WAHAHAHAAT!" Megatron yelled out in fury with his angry eyes in seeing something that really upset him. From his view, Megatron saw the pod had been found…empty, with nothing in it, not even the Protoform Maximal that was suppose to have been inside of it. "It's empty?" Megatron ushered out in shocked and disbelief, how could the pod they acquired be empty of a Protoform. It made no sense? "But that's impossible! The Maximals launched their Stasis Pods in space while some were buried for 66 million years, the rest floated by the largest moon?" Manterror denied this while going over a brief history in what should not be a hox? "They were too careful to make sure none of the Stasis Pods had Protoforms aboard their ship when it crashed? They couldn't have done this to trick us?" The strategist knew that the Maximals were careful, but not crafty to pull such a stunt. But then how could it explain this disappearing act and if the Maximals were even responsible for it? "Then tell me something?" Megatron spoke in near lost of his patient of Manterror's so-called explanation of the events they've all come to know. "Where…? Is the Protoform Maximal!" Megatron looked to snap at his Predacons near the pod in demanding to know just where was the Maximal Protoform while they had gotten to the pod first. "Prruffhmm…." Suddenly, there was a tiny noise made from behind the Predacons, just before…a voice was heard. "Right…here." It was of a calm and gentle tone of voice almost sounding to belong to a male adult in a possible thirty years of age. Megatron had a blank face from hearing the voice, as it soon was replaced with an angry gritted teeth expression. "Brruuvvsrruuvhmm…." Megatron turned around to find the owner of the voice, and soon his expression was replaced from annoyed anger to a blank outlook of shock to gasp at what he bear witness. From before the Predacons, stood a lone white striped tiger, and once more, he soon spoke again. "Tigertron - MAXIMIZE!" The tiger spoke out his command code, the one used for Maximals which he took to understanding with feeling. "GrruuooGRraaughh…." He makes a tiger's roar, as he soon transforms himself in a similar fashion like Cheetor does. Only he was like a grownup version of Cheetor, except not only did he look strong, he was light green, white, had bright red eyes, and what looked like details of a white tiger for his Beast mode. He also carried his own version of a Quasar Cannon in his left hand with a white design material and red sphere pack in the back. "Guuarrghhhh!" The new Maximal, known as Tigertron, roared out his voice while giving himself a bit of a stretch to feeling his new Robot Mode features. "PRruophm…." No sooner did he fired off a blast from his Quasar Cannon at the enemy. "BAmmgruvhhmm…" That shot no sooner came and hit right into Megatron's chest where he couldn't avoid it. "Crusuvhmmm…." That impact caused Megatron to topple and fall across his own four fliers on the ground, temporally down at the time being. "Whoo-hoo!" Rattrap cheered with his right hand with his blaster held in the air. "Alright!" He swung off his other hand, feeling really proud and good about this outcome now. "Now the tables have turn!" Armordillo exclaimed from seeing their new friend is okay and on their side. "Let's do it!" Cheetor spoke out with a happy expression, before changed to a determined face that it's time to change this into an advantage for the Maximal team. "Yeahhh!" The Maximals all cheered, it's now time to return some payback. "Powphm-powhm-pwohm!/Bangbangbangbangbangbang!/Powh-pwoh-pwoh!/Prroouuwssuhmm…./PRrususvhhmm…." Soon all the Maximals fired their weapons at the Predacons, Cheetor's Quasar Rifle Blaster, Rhinox's machine gun, Rattrap's blaster, K-9 and Wolfang's missile launchers and even Armordillo's blaster was shooting. "Frruoosvhmmm….." Soon from above, we hear some jet engine noises before down below were images of the Maximal Land Party firing their weapons along with a far from site newcomer at the Predacons in the center. Optimos was the one seen in the skies, as he had a stern face on his expression to seeing a battle going on. "Trrusvhhmm…." Soon he brought out his two hidden rocket launchers to take aim at the battle going on. "PRrususuvhhmm…." Soon both rockets were fired off, heading directly towards the Predacons in question. "Boomm…." Megatron and his four Fliers covered their heads from the barrage of attacks, including a missed rocket explosion to their left. "BOomgruvhhmm…." Then a second rocket explosion happened on their right, the Maximals were having the advantage here. "Beast Mode!" Megtron issued out his order from under the enemy attack that they should switch to Beast Mode now. "Ah, Retreat!" Megatron was quickly barking out the next orders quickly while Waspinator and Manterror got into Beast Mode quickly. "RETREAT!" Megatron was seen yelling out with an annoyed face that his forces had to retreat from this disadvantage with the overwhelming Maximal forces. "Troofhm…." Suddenly, Tigertron holds his right hand which popped open a hidden panel under his wrist with two grenades in there. "Prruushmm…." With careful aiming, he fired one of them off towards the enemy. "Frususoooohmm….." That one grenade was rocketing all the way to the fleeing Predacons in Beast Mode trying to get away from more Maximal attacks aimed at them, as they go over a hill with Megatron not far behind before he, and unknowingly the grenade went over it until…. "DURPOOWWwhhmm…." There was a big bright explosion from over the snowy hills, which made it's impact. "GAARRRrruuuagh!" Megatron's voice could be heard over the hill, sounding like he was in pain from that attack. "KRruuffhm…." Soon the bright explosion died down to a little smoke cloud that faded afterwards. "BLAST IT ALLLAaaalll….." Megatron's voice was heard echoing out his curses to losing this battle after getting injured by Tigertron afterwards. From up close, we can see Tigertron was smiling at his work with pride that he managed to hit the leader of the Predacons that had once threaten him. "Gruuvoohmm…." Then he turns around, and then reverts himself back into his Beast Mode. "Frrusosovhmmm…." Then from above the white tiger, we see Optimis coming down slowly from his jets. "Grroouphm…." Then he shifted into his Beast Mode as well before landing on the ground to meet his new ally. "Greetings….Tigertron." Optimis addressed the new Maximal with a friendly greeting before him that goes by that name. "I'm Optimis Primal. Maximal Commander." Optimis placed his right hand to his chest in introducing his name, and rank title to the Maximals. "Trusushmmm…." Suddenly, a portal opened just a few meters by 10 feet away before the Maximals, just as everyone was in Beast Mode. "Wrrusphmm…." Then out of it came the four children, wearing winter outfits that could keep them warm in the Arctic temperature. Ulrich worn green cargo pants, brown boots, a dark-violet coat with red line marks on the arms, a military puff coat over it, brown gloves, a grey bobby hat with a pair of ski goggles over his eyes and nose. Jeremie worn a dark blue cargo pants and puffy coat with black boots, blue gloves, and a dark-bobby hat on his head. William worn a dark grey cargo pants and a leather jacket along with black boots, gloves, and a red headband on his forehead. Aelita had on a dark violet coat and pants with red winter boots, violet gloves and a pink-aqua stripe scarf around her neck. "Hey, look who's here? It's Jeremie, Aelita, and the gang!" Cheetor spoke from noticing the Maximals' human pals had decided to join the fun now. Just as the other Maximals soon changed back into their beast Modes. "Optimis, we got your signal, so it's all…oh?" Jeremie was about to speak if everything was alright when the group received the Maximal commander's signal, but he and the other children suddenly cease their action…in noticing Tigertron's presence. "Yes, it's all safe, and I think our new member may need some introduction to the group." Optimis stated out that it's only fair to introduce everyone to be familiar with their new comrade. "Everyone, present yourself to our new Maximal; Tigertron." Optimis proclaimed out, asking to have everyone become acquainted with Tigertron, so he'll know them all by heart. "Pleasure to see you, name's Cheetor, or Cheeta if you prefer?" Cheetor happily introduced himself to Tigertron in his own way. "Hmm, you seem very full of spirit, little cat?" Tigertron spoke from a little laugh in seeing how Cheetor acted while giving him a nickname. "Little cat? Hmm…, I like it?" Cheetor spoke again with some thought before coming to an understanding of using the nickname. "It could be our own secret nicknames, and I got a good one for you, Big Cat." Cheetor stated out while also giving Tigertron his own nickname that the two cats can share. "Hmm-hmmphm, a fine idea." Tigertron laughed a little bit, finding the idea Cheetor gave for his nickname a fine one. "My name is Rhinox, a Maximal scientist, friend." Rhinox slowly spoke in making himself be introduced next. "Yeap, he's also pretty strong, but underneath it all, he's what ya call, tough on the outside, but gentle on the inside." Rattrap spoke in pointing out what Rhinox is to be know, the strong, but most gentle type. "I see, and you are?" Tigertron nods in understanding who Rhinox is while asking who Rattrap maybe. "Name's Rattrap, your Demolition Expert, and sarcastic guy to point out the mood of where we're going that may spell certain doom and all that junk." Rattrap shrugged out to state who he is, the more point of the faults of others and how the situation looks grim if every that were to be the case. "I can image that?" Tigertron nods a bit in seeing Rattrap to be a bit paranoid. "I am, Wolfang, an activated Maximal from a Protoform, like yourself." WolFang introduced himself while stating about being in a situation similar to Tigertron's event. "I firstly believe that, I must do missions on my own, but in time….it doesn't help to have someone watching out for you." The wolf went to admit something, something he hopes to aid Tigertron with his new life style. "I am K-9, I offer to help guard to protect my friends, and while trust is needed for any new Maximals to show their loyalty." K-9 followed to introduce himself while making a clear note, that for every Maximal, they must show loyalty and trust one another, so they can work well together. "I see, you both are correct in your own reasonings, I would question it no other way." Tigertron nods in responding to those statements without question. "I am Armordillo, I'm a Trap-Expert, I set up traps to let them Preds set it off." Armordillo proudly introduced himself with a sly smile coming across his face. "Hmpm-hmpm, I can almost image their faces to fall in such clever traps." Tigertron chuckled a bit under his breath from hearing this person tell his story. "There's one more who goes on about being a warrior and such else, but ugh….where is ol' ChopperFace?" Rattrap motioned off to say without much care or respect in his voice when realizing that Dinobot wasn't with them. "He's being repaired, the Predacons tried to attack the base when you all went to rescue the pod." Optimis explained to his crew in what happened with Dinobot, they all nod in understanding why their last member of the Maximals can't be here now. "And of course, these are our human allies." Optimis spoke to point and introduce each member of the children here. "Jeremie Belpois, Ulrich Stern, William Dumbar, and Aelita Stone." Once the introductions of the children were done, they each went to approach Tigertron, who seem calm while curious about these humans. "It's a real pleasure to see an actual tiger, but….to find one in the Arctic?" William gave his first greeting while also puzzled how they manage to see a tiger, even from the scan for a chosen Beast Mode. Something still seem odd? "Is it strange, to find a tiger here in this frozen area?" Tigertron asked puzzled by William's statement, wondering if there was something off with tigers in the arctic region. "You know, we heard that a ship-crate had a run in with the so-called mentioned storm, and lost a few things, including a white tiger transport to a local zoo?" Ulrich spoke from recalling from recent news, about a ship crater that had a bad run in during the storm in the arctic which they lost a lot of things, which might explain a white tiger being found in the Arctic. "Then I guess that tiger was lucky to be drawn here where the pod was found, or you may have become an enemy instead of our friend." Jeremie quoted with a little smile of relief that if not for the animal nearby, then Tigertron may not be who he is today. "Yes, it would seem so." Tigertron nods in agreeing with Jeremie's point that if not for his Beast Mode being found, the Predacons may have gotten to him and made the tiger into one of them. "It's good to finally meet you, Tigertron. I'm just glad to see that we helped you with whatever we could do to assure your safety." Aelita spoke with both kindness and thankful expression, being glad that another Maximal is alright in front of her eyes. Which as her eyes and Tigertron's eyes meant, the pink haired girl felt something which maybe related to her origin of being Cybertronian. But the feeling was not alone? "Hmmm, you seem different, different from these humans here, like a lost kindred spirit?" Tigertron spoke from studying Aelita closer, his calm tiger gaze was somewhat curious to this particular person? "I can't explain it, but there is something special about you?" Tigertron exclaimed to the pink-haired girl, which to her and the other children were surprised that someone here thought so. "You really…think so?" Aelita asked puzzled, how did Tigertron, who just got online, felt that she was special…could he possibly sense that because she's…the Key? "No doubt, in case you're wondering, Aelita here is the Key, and boy….is she the most important thing in this war to be taking our servos to protect. Know what I'm sayin' here?" Rattrap spoke off in briefly explaining to Tigertron that Aelita is very important, as she's 'The Key' and for any Cybertronian that knows it, or not at this time. Would need to know of such a legend and why the Maximals need to protect the pink haired girl. "The Key you say?" Tigertron spoke with interest in hearing Aelita's story, made him look to the pink hair girl with a calm and humble expression. "Some how, hearing this news, I feel that you must be special. And if you are someone that must be protected, I can see why." From those words, Aelita felt a smile on her face, seeing Tigertron was indeed, a very good person, and perhaps a wonderful person to be consider a friend. "Guagh…." Optimis took a deep breath before letting it out to speak. "Pardon the short conversation….But we must resume our talk before, Tigertron?" Optimis had to cut the other conversations short, as he wanted to speak some other concerns about the new Maximal. "You had us worried there for a while?" Optimis spoke with a concerning tone of voice, almost believing that Tigertron was in danger for a minute. "We didn't know if you made it?" He stated out from when they found out when Tigertron's Stasis Pod crashed if he was functioning alright. "Almost didn't?" Tigertron shook his head while looking down, as he felt like his life was in danger to, like Optimis thought? "The crash…?" He looks over to the crash site of his pod to slowly say something. "Damaged my identity circuits?" He admitted out to the group that from his crash landing, it damaged something important. "I didn't know…" He looked up to Optimis, feeling like he had lost something dear? "Who I really was? Or…" Tigertron look to the ground before continuing to explain his situation. "Or which side I was on?" Optimis and the rest heard this, from the sounds of it, Tigertron didn't know if he was Maximal or Predacon, it was a tough calling. "Until…" Tigertron soon spoke, paused this with a deep thought before finishing. "Until I saw you." Tigertron addressed out, as he then looks over to the other side. "Willing to risk your lives to save us." He was addressing Rhinox, Rattrap, Cheetor, K-9, Wolfang and Armordillo, seeing that from their brave act to risk their safety, to save him and the other white tiger from being harmed was….very considerate. Even the four children looked to each other with shared smiles in hearing this good news, that their friends helped show a lost Tigertron know who his friends really are. "Well…" Optimis soon spoke around that time with a deep sign of relief from his voice. "We're just glad you came through." Optimis stated out in feeling very glad that one of his comrades had managed to come through from such a tough spot. "Huuagh, we could use another member of the Maximal force." He stated out in thought to Tigertron who was looking up to listen what Optimis had to say. "Our ship…?" Optimis stated before remembering a small detail about the Maximal ship. "Or what's left of it? Is due south!" Optimis shrug off his shoulders in stating their ship is a bit banged up, and explaining what direction it's in. "About a 100 clicks." He waves his head in stating how far their base is from where they stand. "No..?" Tigertron suddenly spoke from hearing this, but it sounded to rash on his department. "No, I-I-I'm sorry?" Tigertron slowly and calmly spoke in sounding like he can't accept something from that discussion. "But…no?" As Tigertron was some how having a hard time explaining this, the other Maximals and children were puzzled to why their new friend didn't wanna come with them? "I…Am still more Tiger, then Maximal?" Tigertron looked up to exclaim some inner feeling that he's at this moment. More of his Beast Mode side then he is of a Maximal? "Until my identity circuits restore themselves?" As he explains this, Optimis looked with patients in hearing this, as did the rest of the group. "I feel my place is here?" Tigertron exclaimed in some how, feeling he belongs here. "In the wild's with…." Tigertron stops himself short on what he was about to say next. "With my kind." He looks behind him, where everyone saw a wild white tiger near the distance of the snowy area. "But…You my count on my loyalty!" Tigertron then spoke with assuring and honest face that he shall be loyal to his Maximal and human friends here, should they need him. "And…..to help protect the Key, Aelita." Tigertron exclaimed this last part when looking to Aelita, assuring he would also aid in her protection like the rest. The four children looked at one another, smiled that at least Tigertron is someone to be trusted and honest in his words. "Thank you, Tigertron. I feel fine knowing I have many friends to help me." Aelita spoke with deep thankful relief and bow to the tiger's kindness which Tigertron so humbly nod in response. "Right, Aelita has some good friends to stick by her, the Maximals, me, Ulrich…" William nods to respond while mentioning the names to Aelita of those that are willing to keep her safe from danger. "And especially Jeremie, right pal." Ulrich exclaimed to nudge Jeremie who tried to cover a small blush appearing on his face. "Guaghm? If it helps, we made this signal receiver for this area." Jeremie coughs to clear his throat while changing the subject, as he showed the signal device he and his friends made to make using the TransWarp Gate in this area easier. "This way, should you ever need to get teleported from here to where we are, we'll be happy to help out." The blonde haired boy genius explained while letting the signal receiver rest on the snow in front of Tigertron. "Thank you, I will take good care of it." Tigertron bows his head with a return response, as he raised his left paw to roll the device Jeremie made towards him, knowing it will be handle sometime in the future. "We'll miss you Tigertron, but we now know you can take care of yourself." Cheetor replied out in wishing that their new Maximal would be with them, but he knows Tigertron looks like the kinda bot to take care of himself. "That's right, and it sounds like he's made his choice." Armordillo nods in seeing that Tigertron is actually making a decision that might not be all from a selfish act. "Agreed, no one would think to suspect a creature who's in hiding from the public to be worried, as long as it's in tiger areas." Wolfang nods in feeling that should Tigertron be in the wild life, he must stay close to other white tigers to be blend in and apart of their lives, so most folks wouldn't suspect a thing. "Staying out here under cover might not be a bad idea, and showing such deep loyalty isn't bad either." K-9 nods with a smile, seeing that Tigertron does actually have the fine qualities to be a fine Maximal companion alright. "Sounds good to me." Rhinox nods his head in thinking there's no problem with what Tigertron wishes at the moment of time to stay in the wild life. "Yeah, ugh…?" Rattrap soon spoke before he stood up in wanting to have something to say here. "We could use a scout up here?" He waved motion his left paw in stating that if Tigertron stays here, it could be a perfect spot for a scout area. "Heugh, eh, you know….Case them Preds get up ta something?" Rattrap looked back at Tigertron before shrugging his shoulders in stating that with an ally in this territory area, they can have someone scout for any Pred activity. "Then it's settled." Optimis turns over to look at Tigertron in hearing this plan to have the new Maximal be a scout in the Arctic region. "For now?" Of course, Optimis felt this was only a small task for Tigertron to have in wanting to stay here and be in the wild with his own kind. "But I have a feeling, we'll meet again, Tigertron." Optimis spoke out in feeling that he and the new Maximal will meet again which Tigertron nods in response to that. "And soon." Optimis spoke off this last part in feeling that he, and everyone else shall meet the White Tiger Maximal very soon in their coming battles. With that done, Optimis then gave a salute with his right hand to Tigertron before signing off. As Optimis began to turn around to walk away, as Tigertron moves his head to watch where the Maximal Commander was going. Tigertron saw Optimis join up with his fellow Maximals and human allies, as they were walking outwards towards the opened TransWarp Gate. But Rhinox, Jeremie, and Aelita looked back at Tigertron's direction from behind the group, signaling that they hope to meet again before returning their focus in front of them, just as they got to enter the portal to return home. Tigertron still looked where his friends were going, as if not worried about seeing them again, for he had…a feeling he would. "Let the trails lead where they may." Tigertron spoke in a calm tone in his voice, stating that where ever the path takes anyone, one thing's clear. "I will follow." Tigertron finished off to say, as he knows deep within himself, that any path before him, he'll follow them to which even may lead to his Maximal and human friends. He then turns to look back around his surroundings, seeing the snowy fields, and up over a hill was the other white tiger looking up at the night skies. Above the skies, a sudden blue aura appeared that was the Northern Lights…which was a mark of new beginnings for all. Category:Story